Life After Roswell
by LuckyFreak
Summary: What was in the letter Liz sent to her father after she left town with the Pod Squad in the Series Finale.


Disclaimer:  I don't own Roswell, or anything within, I just like to look at the pretty pictures.

Summary: What was in the letter that Liz sent to her father after she and the pod squad left town in the series finale.

Rating: PG to be safe

Read and review please!

It was just another normal day in Roswell New Mexico.  The day dawned bright and early; chilly as is usually was at this time of the year.  In just a normal house in a normal town, a normal family began the day as they usually did, the mother woke up first, and roused her husband, usually, she would go and wake up her daughter, but this day was different.  Her daughter had run away from home.  During her high school graduation, little Lizzie Parker had run away from Roswell on the same day that Evans boy and his sister, Michael Guerin, Maria Deluca, and Kyle Valenti had all disappeared.  There were many rumors around Roswell; they had all run off to join a cult.  Aliens abducted them all.  Some were more realistic than others, but it didn't soothe the fears of Amy Deluca, and Jeff and Nancy Parker.  For they didn't know where their daughters had gone.  It is a terrifying feeling, not knowing where your only child is, not knowing if they are safe, if they were kidnapped, or worse.  It's like a knife cutting out your heart everyday, like the vultures pecked at Prometheus' liver everyday, just to have it grow back to be pecked out again.  Jeff and Nancy tried to go about their normal routine, keep the Crashdown open.  Keep trying to hope that Liz would contact them, come home, and give them some sign that she was still alive.  This was the day that their hoping waiting, and praying had resulted in.  A package came in the mail from an unknown address from somebody that nobody had ever heard of before.  Jeff Parker opened it cautiously; worried that it might blow up or something.  When he pulled out the letter that accompanied the thick leather bound journal that was his daughter, he collapsed into a booth.  He opened the letter and began to read.  

            'Dear Mom and Dad,

                        I hope this letter finds you both well. We're fine, for people who live on the road.  I am so sorry I couldn't confide in you all these years.  For if I could, you would understand why what I did was a necessity that we had to leave Roswell for our own safety.  But, for you to understand what I'm talking about, I'm going to have to give you some back-story.  Taking you back to September of my sophomore year.  Maria and I were working in the café like we always do after school.  Nothing special.  Maria noticed that Max Evans was staring at me again.  I told her she was making it all up, and that I was with Kyle.  Suddenly, a man jumped up and pulled a gun on his companion, there was a struggle, and the gun went off. I went down, I was hit.  As I could feel my life slipping away from me, I heard Maria scream for help, and all of a sudden, I saw Max Evans rip my dress open.  He laid a hand on my stomach where I was shot, and healed me.  He broke a ketchup bottle, and begged me to say I broke the bottle when I fell.  I wanted to know more about how he was miraculously able to heal me with a touch, so I went along with it.  I guess I was so convincing that I even was able to convince you.  I confronted him about it later the next day; he claimed to be an alien who was able to manipulate the molecular structure of objects.  He also said that his sister and Michael were also aliens.  And so I was dragged into the chaos that was their secret.  Over the course of several strange events, Maria, Alex, the sheriff, Kyle, and eventually Jesse and Mr. And Mrs. Evans were also inducted into the circle of insiders.  For we were all insiders, in that we all were burdened with knowledge that extraterrestrial life existed.  But, our lives weren't free of conflict.  For a while, Sheriff Valenti was trying to figure out their secret to expose them.  The FBI was on their trail; they also have enemies from their previous life on Antar (their planet,).  These enemies wanted to kill them all, and they could be anyone.  The waitress you hired, Courtney, was one, so was Congresswoman Whittaker.  We learned not to trust any one. 

  It turned out that Max was in love with me, he had been since the first time he saw me, back in third grade.  I gradually felt myself falling for him as well.  Little did I know that loving an alien would complicate my life so much.  

            About half way through our sophomore year, a girl named Tess Harding and her father Mr. Harding moved to Roswell.  It turned out that Mr. Harding was a shape shifter whom the Native Americans from the reservation called Nasedo, because it meant 'visitor'.  Nasedo was their protector, and Tess completed their four square.  They were the Royal Four of Antar.  Max was known as King Zan, with Tess as his Queen Ava.  His second in command was Michael, known as Rath; his betrothed was Isabel, or Vilandra.  When they found out about their destinies, shortly after we rescued Max from the clutches of the Special Unit of the FBI and their infamous 'White Room'; I left Max, believing that he should be able to go on and follow his destiny.  But eventually, I felt myself wanting to take him back.  That was, before Future Max came to me from fifteen years in the future, and told me that if I didn't help him get present Max to fall out of love with me, and go to Tess, the world would end.  I agreed to help, knowing that it would be hard to get Max to fall out of love with me.  I tried getting him to fall for Tess, but that didn't work.  He figured out that I was the brains behind the operation, and told me about these concert tickets he had to Gomez in Santa Fe.  I told him no, but Future Max told me that I had said no last time too, and we had ended up sleeping together.  I told him that there was no way I was going to sleep with any guy at that time in my life.'  

            At this, Jeff cracked a small smile, this sounded just like his Lizzie, always headstrong and standing by her beliefs.  He continued reading.

            'When the night of Gomez came, I had a plan.  I enticed Kyle to help me get Max to fall out of love with me by making it look like we slept together.  Kyle didn't know why I was doing this, but he was more than willing to help.  Max came to my window, he saw the two of us together, and was crushed.  Future Max disappeared, we had changed the future.  Our plan had worked, but I was destroyed emotionally.  I retreated into myself, Max headed off to New York for an intergalactic summit, with Michael and Isabel's genetic doubles, 'Rath,' and 'Lonnie'.  They were very, different from the original Michael and Isabel.  He and Tess went, and turned down whatever offer they were given, because they came back, and Max and I agreed to just be friends.  Well, then slowly Prom rolled around, and Max and I went as friends, but he left early, and I found him kissing Tess.  Later it turned out, that they had slept together, and he got her pregnant.  It turned out that alien pregnancies take a very short time, only a month or so.  Also, the baby couldn't breathe in this atmosphere, it was slowly killing him, and Tess.  So Max began a vendetta to find a way for them to go home.  This is when I was under the impression that an alien had killed Alex that it hadn't been a suicide, and I was right.  I found that Alex hadn't been in Sweden; he was in Las Cruces decoding an alien book.  He had been mind warped by Tess, and that mind warp broke his mind, and eventually killed him.  But we had the translation, and the Pod Squad was going to go home in the Granolith.  But Maria, Kyle and I figured out Tess' deception and warned them in time.  Eventually, only Tess returned to Antar.  Thus began Max's quest to find a way to get his son back.  This is where my legal trouble in Utah comes in.  We went there to find Max's ship, the one from the '47 crash, (yes, Dad, the crash actually happened, and it was a government conspiracy to cover it up.)  Well, we found it, but we got caught.  You and Mom forbid me to ever see Max again, but I had promised to help him in any way find his son, so we snuck around.  He went to California, where he found the ship again, and attempted to make it fly, but the damage was to great.  He came home, to Isabel's wedding.  That was when Khivar, (the guy who usurped Max's throne) tried to take Isabel back to Antar with him.  Anyway, before I went to Vermont, I noticed some weird things happening to me, I was developing powers like Max, Michael, and Isabel.  We deduced that they were from when Max healed me.  They were out of control, and they seemed to get worse when I was around Max, so I went to Vermont.  While I was there, Max ended up dying, and returning in a body of a 90 year old man.  Long, and weird story there.  So, the man tried to kill me to get Max out of his head, but 90 year old guy died instead, and I brought Max back to life with my weird alien powers.  We came back to Roswell, and you bought my story about my Latin teacher and the drugs perfectly.  After that 'UFO sighting' that was a 'downed Air Force fighter', Tess came back, with Max's son Zan.  He had been rejected as the heir to Antar because he was human.  So she had fled.  The Air Force was on our tail again; they were after Tess.  Michael wanted to send her back to Rodgers, to get them off our trail.  We voted, and in the end, I had the deciding vote.  I could have sentenced her to her death, but I'm not a killer, so I voted against it.  She later that night had me drive her to the base, where she blew it up, along with herself.  She sacrificed herself for her son.  I'm not religious, but I've gone to church.  And I know that to profit from somebody's death wasn't right.  But I have to admit; Tess' death had freed me.  It was different for Max, she was closer to him.  But, shortly after that, the trouble that ended with us leaving Roswell began to happen.

  I had a flash near graduation of all of us dying, so we figured that the FBI was after us again.  That's why we left at grad; the FBI had snipers in the auditorium, trying to kill Max, Isabel, and myself.  We had already decided to leave Roswell, go separately, but that didn't work.  The night before grad, Max and I were on the balcony, and he proposed.  When we all ended up running at the same time, we got married at a wedding chapel.  

We're all running now, we can't stay anywhere for long, for fear of the FBI finding us.  I can tell you that we're all safe, (for how long, I don't know,) and for the first time in my life, I'm happy.  I'm married to the man I love, and I'm spending time with all my friends.  I only wish that you and mom could have been at the wedding.  We'll come back to you when we believe it is safe.  Please let mom read the journal, and Maria and Alex's parents.  Then the Evans.  Then burn it by the remains of the pod chamber, where my husband was born.  I don't know where we'll be tomorrow, but I do know this.  I'm Liz Parker, and I'm happy.  

                                        I love you all,

                                                Liz Parker- Evans'

            Jeff finished reading Liz's letter, he wiped away tears that had fallen, unhindered as she bared her soul to him, letting him know her in a way he hadn't in many years.  Nancy had just then come down from the apartment.  She saw her husband's tears, and went over to him.  "Jeff, what is it?"  She asked worried that something had happened.

            "We got a package from Lizzie, a letter and her journal.  It appears, that Max Evans is an alien, and she's married to him."  Jeff handed her the letter as he put his head down on the table.  

            Nancy Parker read the letter, as Amy Deluca came in.  "Hello, Parkers."  She saw their disheveled state, and moist faces.  "What is it?"  She asked, worried.

            "We got a letter from Lizzie, she's running from the FBI with Maria and the rest."  Amy collapsed into a booth next to them.

            When they had all finished reading the letter and journal, they all headed over to the Whitman's to follow through with Liz's request that Alex's parents know the truth of what happened to their son.  The Whitman's reacted badly, but better than they did when they thought that Alex had killed himself.  The Evans' were next, they knew about the aliens, but they hadn't heard all the back story, so they were pleased to finally know what had occupied their children's lives for what seemed like forever.  All of the parents were glad that their children were faring well, and hoped that their life after Roswell was much less full of tragedy than there lives here had.  They wished them well, and hoped that at some point it would be safe for them to return home.  But, they knew that this could easily  be a futile wish, but wishing was all they had left. 


End file.
